


Thicker Than Water

by YumeArashi



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: After the dust has settled, Adam makes an important decision.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Thicker Than Water

Adam paced outside the courthouse, hands restlessly smoothing his already immaculate tie and straightening his suit jacket. There was no reason to be nervous, he knew. It was unlikely the judge would deny him, especially since it was the same judge who'd ruled in his favor at the hearing. Still, his doubts kept asking whether he'd made the right choice. It felt right - had felt so right from the moment it occurred to him that he hadn't even considered any other option. But he'd never felt confident about this sort of thing. He wondered if he ever would.

The BMW pulled up and Gansey and Ronan emerged in suits and ties. Adam swallowed a lump in his throat, remembering the last time they'd arrived at this courthouse so formally dressed. He was glad they'd been there to support him then, and he was glad they were there to support him now. They both wrapped him in bear hugs, pride beaming in Gansey's smile and hiding behind Ronan's sharp grin.

"You're going to do fine," Gansey reassured him, fussing with Adam's hair.

"Of course he will," Ronan said, as if there could be no other outcome.

One more car pulled up, Blue launching herself from it almost before it had stopped. She all but tackled Adam with her enthusiastic hug. "Adam! You look so handsome," she kissed his blushing cheek.

Maura and Calla joined them at a more dignified pace. "We're proud of you," Maura told him gently, giving him a motherly hug.

"We're  _ all _ proud of you," Calla added firmly, her dark eyes sympathetic with shared sorrow.

Adam blinked back sudden tears. He wanted to thank Calla, but his voice stuck in his throat. All the same, she gave him a slight nod of understanding.

"Shall we?" Gansey asked. 

Adam led the odd assemblage through the building to the courtroom listed in the letter he'd received. The judge was at the bench, and after a round of polite greetings and amicable inquiries after the success of golf and welsh kings, they settled in the rows of seats. All save for Adam, who stood before the bench and hoped his anxiousness wasn't showing.

The judge flipped through the paperwork slowly, nodding to himself here and there, frowning slightly in other places. Adam's heart leapt into his throat with each frown. 

"You're certain about this?" the judge asked.

"Absolutely, sir," Adam nodded. 

"You know that if you change your mind, you'll need to go through this process all over again - including the court fees."

"I understand, sir." Adam swallowed and added hastily, "I gave this a lot of thought. It wasn't a spur of the moment decision. It's important to me."

The judge nodded, and Adam thought that he could see approval in the expression. "Well, you've certainly treated the paperwork that way. Everything in perfect order, and with penmanship my grown children can't match. I see no reason to deny this."

Adam let out a deep sigh as the judge signed the papers and came down from the bench, smiling.

"Congratulations on your new name," the judge shook his hand, "Adam Poldma."


End file.
